Caught in the Spider's Web
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Claude has needs and when he tires of Alois and mere mortals all over London he catches new prey. Claude/William, noncon/rape rated M


The body crying out beneath him meant nothing, the hoarse pleas that were meant to pity only caused him to reach an escliated form of arousal. This foul shinigami was worthless, just another preyed upon soul that Claude was soiling and stealing pleasure from. Humans were most easiest to take in this maner but he had grown bored of fucking his willing young master Alois Trancy, and he had grown bored of forcing London's men and women into the sexual act with little hardships. He had desired something harder, something that would fight back, something that might have a chance, something that wasn't human. The result being this shinigami he had ensnared in his sticky spider web. Claude chuckled, licking his bloodied lips and tasting the shinigami William T Spears' blood on his tongue. Letting the blood seep into his taste buds he shuddered, watching mercilessly as William managed to drag himself an inch or two off Claude's hard, penetrating arousal only to be yanked back onto it without remorse. Claude's nails dug into the shinigami's torn up hips, adding to the canvass of gashes, guts and bites that marked his back, thighs and buttocks. All the blood combined with Claude's feral sexual-nature and the tears dripping from William's face painted a beautiful picture of despair that any demon would appreciate and relish.

Leaning over the weakened shinigami, Claude began to thrust anew, his power filled movements causing William to scream as he reached out to his death scythe in vain. Claude's eyes flickered to the instrument that the death god was reaching out to, as if it was some cruel taunting joke the scythe lay just beyond William's reach, teasing him. He grinned and with ease gathered William's fragile body up from the ground, his hips still moving at a vigorous pace. Copying the way a lover might hold their beloved, Claude held the shinigami against his chest, burying his face into William's shoulder and kissing one of the nastier cuts on the shinigami's back before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh with a savage snarl. William's voice cracked and white hot pain danced across his skin and eyes, blinding him for a split second, then he felt the cold hardwood floor as he was shoved back down upon it.

Claude growled staring at the teeth marks he left in the shinigami, knowing this one would be scarred forever should he spare his life. The thought of allowing the shinigami live flashed before Claude's eyes, should he, or should he dispose of the creature like he had of all the humans he had raped. Perhaps he should eat William's soul, not that it'd be very tasty being a god of death and all. Still Claude liked the idea of letting William live, it would give reason for all the shinigami's to fear and in truth Claude loved the idea of being feared. Deciding, he returned to the issue at hand. Holding one of William's hips he pulled the shinigami's left thigh and parted the death gods legs even further before delving deep within William's warm, cum-coated anus. With a hissing grunt Claude fucked himself into completion, his orgasm an explosion of semen shooting deep within William, the white substance leaking from the crying shinigami's ass as Claude pulled himself out.

As soon as Claude released his grip on William's hips the brown haired shinigami collapsed, with legs still splayed wide open and tear stained cheeks he didn't even have the strength to cover himself. This pleased Claude. He tucked himself back into his usually pristine pants, now stained with shinigami blood, and stood, leaving William as he was on the hardwood floor of the shinigami library. Oh how Claude wished he could see what dignity William had left drain away in the morning when the rest of the shinigami's appeared and found him in such a wretched state. Claude let out a silent sigh before nudging William's ribs with his waxed black shoe.

"You disgust me, Shinigami," he said, using his index finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But you've shown me a good time. Keep working overtime William T. Spears, I may even come visit you again."

With a devious smirk Claude stepped on William's precious glasses and disappeared, leaving this nights toy brutalized and raped but alive.

/end

**a/n**: just some rape drabble, they're both totally ooc but it was just meant for entertainment purposes. I know this would never happen (or would it =3)

**disclaimer**: don't own kuroshitsuji


End file.
